captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
All Japan Jr. Youth (1986 film)
|its Captain Tsubasa counterpart|All Japan Jr. Youth}} All Japan Jr. Youth (全日本ジュニア(Jr.)ユース, Zen Nippon Junior Youth), aka Japan Jr., is a youth selection team of the best players in Japan, exclusively for the movies Captain Tsubasa: Asu ni Mukatte Hashire! and Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup, the same which participates in the Junior World Tournament in United States of America. Description The coaches are Tatsuo Mikami and Munemasa Katagiri, and the team captain is Tsubasa Ozora. Uniforms * Home colors: blue shirt with Japanese flag logo, white circle collar with a "V" shaped white triangle on the chest and white stripes on both shoulders and sleeves; white shorts with a big blue stripe and blue socks with white stripes. History World Great Battle! Jr. World Cup In this film, the classical "Japan vs Europe" matches becomes intercontinental. This time, it is arranged a world cup with four teams: All Japan Jr., USA Jr., All Europe Jr., and South America Jr. In the first match, All Japan Jr. easily defeats 3:0 against USA Jr. In the second match All Europe Jr. loses 2:3 against All S.A. Jr. In the finals round, All South America Jr. shows their triumphant card, "soccer cyborg" Carlos Santana, a more than supreme player who seems to be undefeatable. All their classical tricks like Hyuga's Tiger Shot or Tsubasa's Drive Shot seem to be totally worthless against Santana and the keeper Gonzales, but in a hard and spectacular match the Japanese learn more and more to play in unison and finally they get the win. Results International Jr. World Cup semifinals *○ All Japan Jr. Youth 3 - 2 USA Jr. ● International Jr. World Cup finals *○ All Japan Jr. Youth 2 - 1 All South America Jr. ● Strategy * According to assistant coach Jun Misugi, the Japanese core team only properly works if Tsubasa Ozora takes care of the middle field and be Japan's gamemaker, since other players such as Hikaru Matsuyama should be on the defense area or defensive midfielder. They also rely on combi play, between Golden Combi, Toho Combi, Furano Combi, the Tachibanas and the combi between Tsubasa and Hyuga for obtaining the winning goal with the Counter Miracle Drive Shot. Squad Personnel * Coach: Tatsuo Mikami and Munemasa Katagiri * Assistant managers: Sanae Nakazawa, Kumi Sugimoto, Yayoi Aoba * Supporters: Yoshiko Fujisawa Gallery |-|Film 3= Takeshi (Movie 3).jpg|Takeshi Japan Jr (Film 3) 1.jpg|Hiroshi Imai's shot Japan Jr (Film 3) 2.jpg|Sorimachi's shot Japan Jr (Film 3) 3.jpg|Sorimachi Japan Jr (Film 3) 4.jpg|Team Beige ready to start the match Japan Jr (Film 3) 5.jpg|Izawa & Kisugi vs Team Blue Japan Jr (Film 3) 6.jpg|Nitta vs Oda Mikami (Film 3) 1.jpg|Mikami & Katagiri |-|Film 3 (II)= Mikami (Film 3) 2.jpg|Mikami Nakanishi (Film 3) 2.jpg|Morisaki & Nakanishi Sano (Film 3).jpg|Sano Japan Jr (Film 3) 7.jpg|Takeshi Japan Jr (Film 3) 8.jpg|Tsubasa' interception Japan Jr (Film 3) 9.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro's Tiger tackle Japan Jr (Film 3) 10.jpg|Taki & Matsuyama Ishizaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Ishizaki & Takasugi Japan Jr (Film 3) 11.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 12.jpg|Kamisori Shot Genzo (Film 3) 1.jpg|Genzo Telepathy saving Japan Jr (Film 3) 13.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 14.jpg|Jito's power shot Wakashimazu Sankaku (Film3) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu Japan Jr (Film 3) 15.jpg|Sankaku geri Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot.jpg|Drive Shot (failed) Japan Jr (Film 3) 16.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 17.jpg|Misaki' cross for Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 0.jpg|Misaki shows up |-|Film 3 (III)= Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Japan Jr (Film 3) 18.jpg|Misaki, Misugi & Mikami Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Meeting Misaki Schneider (Film 3) 0.jpg|Misaki & Schneider Ishizaki (Film 3) 2.jpg|Ishizaki & Urabe Japan Jr (Film 3) 19.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 20.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 21.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 22.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 23.jpg Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Misaki's pass Genzo (Film 3) 0.jpg|Ready for facing Tsubasa Tsubasa (Film 3) 0.jpg|Ready for the Drive Shot Tsubasa (Film 3) 1.jpg|Ready for the Drive Shot Tsubasa Drive Shot (Film3) 1.jpg|Drive Shot Genzo (Film 3) 2.jpg|Genzo surpised by Tsubasa's shot Tsubasa (Film 3) 2.jpg|Genzo beaten by Tsubasa Ishizaki (Film 3) 3.jpg|Ishizaki Japan Jr (Film 3) 24.jpg|End of the match |-|Film 4= Schneider_Tsubasa_and_Luke.jpg|Tsubasa, Schneider, Santana & Luke USA Jr (1986) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs midfielder USA Jr (1986) 2.jpg|Jito beaten by Number 6 USA Jr (1986) 3.jpg|Tachibana beaten by Forward USA Jr (1986) 6.jpg|Luke & Forward surprised by Wakashimazu's strength USA Jr (1986) 7.jpg|Tsubasa's Heel Lift (Film 4) USA Jr (1986) 8.jpg|Tsubasa beats Luke (Film 4) Tsubasa_Drive_Shot_(Movie_4).jpg|USA Jr. vs Drive Shot USA Jr (1986) 9.jpg|Keeper beaten by the Drive Shot USA Jr (1986) 10.jpg|USA Jr. surprised by Japan Jr.'s strength USA Jr (1986) 11.jpg|Luke & Tsubasa |-|Film 4 (II)= USA Jr (1986) 12.jpg|USA and Japan captains shaking hands Tsubasa and Kojiro - Japan Jr (1986 Movie 4).jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa Japan Jr (Film 4) 2.jpg|Japan Jr. Hyuga vs Victorino (Movie 4).jpg|Kojiro vs Victorino Tiger Shot (Film 4) 1.jpg|Tiger Shot vs Gonzales Tsubasa vs Santana (Movie 4).jpg|Santana vs Tsubasa Hayabusa Running Volley (Film 4) 1.jpg|Hayabusa Running Volley Santana Drive Shot (Film 4) 0.jpg Santana Drive Shot (Film 4) 1.jpg|Santana's Drive Shot Santana vs Tsubasa (Movie 4).jpg|Santana vs Tsubasa |-|Artwork= 32DH-456_front.jpg|Movie 4 CD Cover 22AH-2056 1.JPG|Japan Jr. vs All South America Jr. Captain_Tsubasa_Sekai_Daikessen!!_Jr._World_Cup_(1986,_Movie).jpg|Movie 4 Cover |-|Artwork (2)= All Japan Jr settei (movie 4).jpg|Japan Jr. Misugi settei (Movie 4).jpg|Misugi Tsubasa settei (Movie 4).jpg|Tsubasa Misaki settei (Movie 4).jpg|Misaki Genzo settei (Movie 4).jpg|Genzo Wakabayashi Notes de:U16_Japan Category:Anime junior youth teams